Mockingjay - Alternative Ending
by MsDeacs
Summary: An alternative ending where Katniss actually makes the choice between Peeta and Gale.


**DISCLAIMER - the characters and settings in this fan-fiction belong rightfully to Suzanne Collins. **

**Okay so just a quick note, I LOVED the Hunger Games series - and I do mean loved! But one thing that really annoyed me at the end (and to be fair this is something that annoys me in most love triangles) is that Katniss was not forced to make the CHOICE between Gale and Peeta, there was no moment when she consciously decided that she was more in love with Peeta than Gale. The choice was taken away from her and she ended up with who was left... So I've written this little scene where she makes the choice. I hope you like it and please feel free to leave me any comments to let me know what you think, enjoy! :)**

Over and over again I saw Coin fall, like a rag doll, my arrow deep in her chest. I did not feel any guilt or remorse for her death. It was necessary. I knew that. My only regret was that I could not kill Snow as well. Anger shot through me like a dagger.

Prim.

I could barely stand to think about her, every time I did it was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart, as memories would hit me in gigantic waves...

_"Tuck in your shirt little duck!"_

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I knew they would not fall down my face, I had no tears left to spill. I curled my hands into fists and sat on my bed, my breathing ragged. I closed my eyes and tried desperately not to let the feeling of complete uselessness overpower me.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw a pair of familiar dirt-covered boots on the floor in front of me. Gale. I glanced up and sure enough, there he was, dressed in the same hunting gear he used to wear with me, he looked no different to how he was then but at the same time he had completely changed. He looked at me as though pained and I realized how vulnerable I must look. Sitting on the bed with my hands covering my face.

"Hey Katnip." He said weakly.

I did not answer, I did not know what to say. Silence passed between us, something that both of us were not used to.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," He said quietly, "They need hands in District Two." He watched me closely, waiting for a reaction.

"It was your weapon" I whispered. "Did you know that?"

Gale nodded, his gaze fixed at the floor. "I-I am so sorry Katniss..." He croaked, "I didn't know what she was going to...that she would-"

I held up my hand to silence him. He fell quiet.

"I don't blame you." It was true, I didn't but at the same time I felt that something had changed between us. "Just because you made a gun doesn't mean that you're the one that aimed it."

My voice sounded calm - not like me at all.

We stood there regarding each other for a moment. How was it, that someone I used to trust so completely had become a stranger to me?

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said again, this time clearer. "I wanted to know..." He trailed off hopefully.

I knew what he wanted to know, he wanted to know how I felt. He wanted to know who I had chosen, him or Peeta. I hadn't given it much thought until this point, with Prim's death weighing so heavily on my mind, consuming both my waking hours and my dreams I had barely considered it at all. And yet, somehow, the answer came to me as readily as though I had known forever.

I picked up my father's coat. "A few days ago, I overheard you talking to Peeta..." I began, "And you said; _"Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without." _I was angry with you then for thinking that..." I took a deep breath, aware of just how closely he was watching me. "You were right. You are fire Gale, fire and passion. It's what drives you, it's what keeps you alive." I put down my father's jacket and returned his gaze. "I have plenty of fire myself."

Gale stared at me, his brown eyes glistening slightly but his face was pulled into an unreadable expression. "What are you saying Katniss?"

"I'm saying go to District Two...they need you." My voice was suddenly quiet.

Gale's face contorted, "But you don't."

I shook my head, my heart pounding ruthlessly in my chest. "But I don't."

Gale froze for a moment, it felt as though the whole room was filled with unsaid words and feelings from both of us, but I had nothing left really to say except -

"Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you for looking out for me all these years."

Gale nodded and turned towards the door, but just before he left he stopped. Without looking back at me, I heard his voice. "What does he have that I don't?"

I didn't even need to think of my reply; "Hope."

And then Gale was gone.

_Scene change..._

On the way back to District Twelve Peeta and I barely spoke. I could not blame him and I made no effort. The closer to the ground we reached the more convinced I became that I did not want to go back.

Finally, the plane shuddered to a halt and we were back home.

The next few days were surreal, despite Peeta and I living so close together again, back in our old Victory houses, we stayed apart. I wanted to see him but as long as I was in my old house I did not want to forget Prim. In my head it made a twisted, sick kind of sense. To try and move on with my life and with Peeta almost felt as though I was trying to forget her. I did not want to forget her...I wanted to keep her in my heart and never replace her. Then one morning I heard them. The Mockingjays, their song filling the air around me, and in that moment I knew.

I crawled out of bed, tied up my shoes and for the first time since being back in District Twelve I went outside and he was already there. Tending to flowers in his garden, his blonde hair glowing in the sun. When he saw me he started, my feet carried me toward him, faster and faster until I was only a few inches away. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, his fingers entwining themselves in my hair, gently he tilted my head back and he kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle against mine yet somehow his kiss was urgent and filled with hope. When we broke apart he gazed at me.

"I don't understand..." He murmured.

"I have never felt safer than the moments where I slept beside you...with-with your arms wrapped around me." I said quietly, feeling a little foolish.

Peeta's eyes widened and he pulled me just a little closer to him.

"You're the person I couldn't survive without." It was the truth and I had told him at last.

Peeta brushed a strand of hair from my face, his blue eyes twinkling and his mouth curled into the smallest of smiles.

"You love me, real or not real?" He asked softly.

I smiled for the first time in months. "Real."


End file.
